We Live Together, We Fight Together, Of Course We Also Sleep Together
by Untoldsin1313
Summary: NSFW. Don't like, don't read. Various content cut for time can now be enjoyed.


_Redcliffe, Before the Wardens Leave to find the Dalish_

Xolana headed towards the pub on the hill in Redcliffe's village, assuming this is where she may find Zevran at this hour. If word was to be believed, he had been their much since the final undead attack. She spied him at the bar, drinking and flirting and generally being himself in a fairly central spot and headed over to him. "Space for one more at your table?" she asked.

"There is always room for a beautiful woman, my dear," Zevran chuckled.

"Oh good," Xolana snickered as she sat down. "I was worried you may be up to your neck in beautiful men and women already," she said as she waved at the barkeep for a drink of her own.

"Ah, well it seems said people are still sleeping off the excitement of the past number of days," Zevran sighed, his disappointment exaggerated only slightly.

"Then I'm pleased I can offer you some company," Xolana smirked.

"So, what brings you from your bed? I understand you had a time dealing with the demon."

Xolana looked away, embarrassed. "You could say that. Tell me... Did you hear any details about that?"

"No, the illustrious Commander mentioned only that it fatigued you seriously," Zevran leaned in. "I take it this was not the whole story?"

Xolana laughed mirthlessly and took a sip from her ale that Lloyd had placed in front of her. "Ah well you may as well know, I had to fight off a rather powerful and persuasive desire demon, if that means anything to you."

"I know little of such things, but by your tone I'd say this desire demon knew exactly what you... desired?" the Antivan elf cocked an eyebrow.

Xolana nodded and gave a somewhat embarrassed laugh. "I've told you before that living in the tower is quite a repressed existence and that I envied you your... Freedoms, I believe?"

Zevran chuckled huskily. "I do remember these conversations. And you bring them up, why?"

"Because it's relevant," Xolana took another sip. "I really didn't want to be that person, though it seems our band of misfits has already a singled me out as the desperate one anyway, but..."

"But...?" Zevran pushed.

Xolana hid her face for a moment and laughed before finally speak. "Maker you're going to make me be that person... Fine," she took a deep breath, took her hands away from her face and looked Zevran dead in the eye. "We both rather enjoy the sins of the flesh. As far as I'm aware, you're not currently getting any and neither am I. We should change that. So unless I've misread you and you're not interested, let's go get a room."

Zevran chuckled and leaned in. "I already have a room," he said lowly. "It is no palace, but it is comfortable enough. So, if you are serious... shall we?"

Xolana dropped a couple of coins on the table for the unfinished drink and got up. "You know I don't have much of a poker face, Zevran."

"This is why I always win when we play Wicked Grace... with a liberal application of... sleight of hand," Zevran's hand grazed down Xolana's back as they walked.

"Careful now, a cheater shouldn't reveal all his tricks," Xolana smirked even as she shuddered with anticipation from the graze.

"I have many tricks up my sleeve," Zevran purred. "As you are about to find out, carina."

"Of that I have no doubt," Xolana temporarily seemed slightly uncertain since she was following the elf to the room and wasn't sure where they were going even though the inn wasn't large.

"Do not worry, my dear," Zevran reassured the mage. "We are the only patrons renting a room at the moment. And the tavern girl is more than smart enough to avoid disturbing us."

Xolana chuckled. "I'm sure she learned firsthand?" she markedly relaxed as the pair neared the room as Zevran spoke. "You know, I used to think myself very confident in these matters before we met you. Now I realize I was just a child sneaking around for treats and announcing it loudly on the rare occasions she would manage to steal some."

Zevran held open the door. "We all must start somewhere, my dear," he said. "And I have many things I can teach you."

"Of that also I'm sure," Xolana stepped inside and turned around expecting Zev to have followed. When she saw him still holding the door and watching she rolled her eyes playfully and sneaks two fingers under his belt to tug him away from the door and let it fall shut. "But unless this is part of your game you can stop acting like a gentleman who still has to convince his conquest."

"Hm," Zevran contemplated. "I do believe you have a point," he spun them both around and pinned Xolana to the wall. "I assure you, Miss Amell, that you will enjoy this," he kissed the mage roughly.

Xolana was pinned by the kiss before she could respond, so she moaned into it instead. She kissed back with equal force and pushes against Zev, not letting herself be dominated without a bit of a fight. Zevran grabbed Xolana's hands and pinned them as well before breaking the kiss and nipping at Xolana's neck. "Haaa... That's more like it," Xolana panted. She'd had the foresight to wear one of her slightly looser fitting robes so she could bring a leg up enough to pull him closer by the hips and yet still be fighting his grip on her hands.

Zevran chuckled into Xolana's ear. "These robes are a nuisance. I hope you don't mind if I get rid of them."

Xolana shook her head. "They're not exactly designed for this are they...?" she gave a slightly frustrated noise. Zevran let go of Xolana hands and grabs the hem of her robe and began pulling it up. Xolana assisted the elf in getting the robe off, since robes could be a bloody nuisance to remove sometimes. But as soon as she was in her underclothes, she immediately started undoing his belt. "I can't be the only one to get undressed here."

Zevran chuckled. "Fair enough. Though it is a crime to hide such a delicious form under those bulky robes, my dear," he said, undoing the leather straps of his chestplate and pulled it off before removing his gloves.

"Blame the Templars," Xolana grinned and glided her hands down and over his torso and gripped the hem of his shirt to pull it off as well.

"I see now why you hold such disdain for them," Zevran snickered huskily as he helped the mage remove his shirt. "Now that that is done," he pulled Xolana close and lifted the mage up. "What do you say we get more comfortable?" Xolana wrapped her legs around his hips to help herself stay up, and nodded in agreement before pulling him in for another kiss. Zevran kept one arm under Xolana's bottom as he walked while his other hand went to Xolana's stomach, his fingers drawing lazy designs on her belly.

Xolana dug her nails into his shoulder ever so slightly on one hand but lightly stroked up and down his spine with the other. Zevran laid the mage on his bed, following quickly. Kissing Xolana deeply, the elf's hand slides under the cup of her bra to cup and gently squeeze her breast. Xolana arched back into his hand and moaned quietly, wrapping her legs around his hips to pull him closer again, hands touching him basically wherever she can reach. "Hm," Zevran purred. "Did I find the right spot, my dear?"

"Yes but..." Xolana moaned. "You're not going to break me, Zevran."

Zevran grinned wickedly. "Good to hear," the elf all but ripped Xolana's bra off and nearly bit down on her nipple. As he sucked on her tits, he slid a hand between them, teasing just under the hem of Xolana's panties.

"Oh fuck YES! Xolana moaned loudly, surprised at the sudden change of pace, and clung desperately onto Zevran with her legs. One hand went to his head, fisting into his hair, while the other dug into his shoulder with her nails. Zevran, realizing teasing her at this point was borderline cruel, slipped his hand lower, brushing against her clit, all the while making sure her tits weren't forgotten. Xolana gasped and moaned while bucking up into the elf's nimble hand, bringing her own hands low enough to squeeze his ass tight and pull him closer. She groaned in frustration as she realizes he was still wearing his trousers.

Zevran chuckled against Xolana's breasts. "I may not be cruel, carina, but you must have some patience. I promise it shall be worth it," he began rubbing her clit firmly. Xolana could only moan in response and started nipping and kissing at his neck, though she bit slightly harder the better her body began feeling. Zevran pulled back only to remove Xolana's final bit of clothing before slipping a finger into her and began using his thumb to rub her clit. He stayed up, pinning her arms over her head.

"Oh MAKER..." Xolana let out a loud, particularly high pitched moan as he entered her and arched her back so far it looks like it might break, her arms straining against being pinned.

"Hm, I don't think the Maker has much to do with this at the moment, my dear," Zevran chuckled as he added a second finger and began pistoning them in and out while rubbing her clit with his thumb, gradually picking up the pace.

"You and your... Fucking... Smart mouth!" Xolana managed to gasp out in between moans. By now she had given up on freeing her arms since she couldn't manage it but began rolling her hips to match the pace Zevran set with his hand.

Zevran with both of his hands busy, he leaned down and returned to kissing, licking and nipping at Xolana's neck and ears, thoroughly enjoying the noises she is making. He finally released her hands as he moves between her legs, his fingers slipping out of her. "That was indeed fun, my dear mage, but I think I know just the way to make this... memorable," Zevran grinned evilly.

Xolana pushed herself up with a pout because he'd stopped. She stayed propped up with one arm behind her and used the other hand to trace lazy shapes over her stomach. When she spoke her voice was husky. "Mm? What are you thinking?"

"Why don't I show you?" Zevran slipped off the bed and pulled Xolana to the edge.

"Wait, what are you-... You're not going to-" Xolana was interrupted by Zevran running his tongue over her slit and slipping the tip inside. Her head dropped to the bed as she is wracked by a loud set of moans and shivers, clawing at the sheets in a vain attempt to not lose her senses from just how good it felt. Zevran smirked before getting back to work, using the edges of his teeth to scrape slightly at Xolana's clit and slit, never stopping and always changing what he's doing, finally taking her clit between his lips and sucking hard. Xolana was so wound up from how horny she was anyway added to the teasing and Zevran's skill. This was all it takes to finally push her over the edge, crashing hard and head first into a mind-numbing orgasm.

Zevran slowly eased back so the end of her orgasm wasn't a harsh stop back into reality. When Xolana finally relaxed he slid back on to the bed next to her. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"I..." Xolana panted, still recovering. "I didn't realize men did that kind of thing..."

"A phrase I hear all too often," Zevran sighed, licking his lips and savoring Xolana's flavor. "Woman seem to be willing more often than not. It is only fair to return the favor, no? It helps I enjoy such things," Zevran added with a chuckle.

"Well in that case," Xolana had recovered enough to move again, and sat up to straddle him. "Care to let me return the favor?" she smirked.

Zevran smirked right back. "I am not adverse to the idea."

Xolana grinned wickedly and glided down his body, placing the odd nip and kiss across his chest and belly, and then undid the laces on his trousers with her teeth before pulling them down to finally reveal his neglected member. Xolana had to stop what she was doing for a moment to remark. "... And you say hiding myself is a crime to the world...!"

"Ah, it is true," Zevran chuckled. "But envy can be a dangerous thing, my dear. Wouldn't want the likes of some of the nobles to get too jealous, no?"

"They certainly have reason to be," Xolana went back to her smirk. She began tracing one hand through his translucent pubic hairs and grasps the base of his cock firmly while the other hand glided down the inside of his thigh and then cups and squeezed his ass. She brought her head down to lick at his balls before finally stroking up the underside of his cock with her tongue, moving achingly slowly toward the tip. When she reached it, she licked teasingly across the slit several times. She then twirled her tongue around it once before finally engulfing him completely and sinking him as far as he'd go down her throat.

Zevran groaned quietly. "Do the Circle Mages teach this or are you naturally talented, my dear?"

Xolana pulled away enough to respond, lips still moving against the tip whilst the hand around the base starts moving up and down, maintaining a firm grip to stroke him. "We never had much time at the tower *lick* there was always the danger of Templars arriving *swirl* so getting your partner off quickly became quite the art," she returned to sucking him deep, helping with the one hand while the hand that was previously on his ass moved up to carefully cup his balls.

Zevran grunted, arching slightly. "Well, it seems you have perfected this art. I thought I had more stamina than this... or perhaps it is a testament to your immense skill, eh?" Xolana just smirked in response and deep throated him, not wanting to waste this opportunity to make him cum fast and down her throat, still helping along with her hands. Zevran hissed and grabbed the headboard of the bed. "Xolana... Just a fair warning..." he grunted and arched hard, finally cumming.

Xolana used both hands to hold down his hips so he didn't force himself into the back of her throat and make her gag but she continued to suck him deep until she was sure he'd finished, not wanting waste a single drop. When Zevran was definitely done, Xolana eased him out of her mouth and released his hips, moving across and laying down next to him on the bed again. "I should have mentioned, I enjoy doing this, too."

Zevran chuckled huskily, nipping playfully at Xolana's neck. "Then I needn't have worried about offending you, carina. The Maker is truly smiling on me on this day. But I hope you do not think we are done yet..."

Xolana laughed at the ticklish feeling and nuzzled him back playfully. "I wouldn't stand for it if you said we were." Zevran smirked and rolled over on top of Xolana, kissing her deeply. One hand held him up while the other strokes her stomach. Xolana responded equally to the kiss and strokes across his chest and back, tracing muscles and scars. Zevran ram his fingers over her slit, making sure she was ready before pressing the tip of his once again hard cock against her entrance. Xolana gasped in surprise at how quick he was ready to go again. "I know you said we weren't done but... You really are full of surprises," Xolana spread her legs wider for him anyway.

"I did warn you, Xolana," Zevran chuckled as he pushed inside slowly, never taking his eyes off her face. Xolana mewled slightly and holds on to his shoulders. It had clearly been too long. Zevran stopped, worried he'd hurt the mage. "My apologies."

Xolana, giving a desperate whine, wrapped her legs around him and pulls him further in. "No don't stop..." she moaned. "It doesn't hurt, it feels so goood." Gasps and moans prevented Xolana from continuing. Zevran smirked and pushed in even slower than before, nipping at Xolana's neck. Xolana groaned at the pace but let her eyes flutter shut in bliss as she lets her hands roam across his neck, shoulders and back, occasionally trying to catch his ear or neck for a nip as well. Zevran pulled back and pops his hips forward quickly while biting down on her neck, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark. Xolana let out a high pitched moan and arches her back into him, one hand digging her nails into his shoulder and the other holding his head at her neck with the hand fisting into his hair.

Zevran set a reasonable pace for a little while, caressing Xolana's body as he did while kissing and nipping at her neck, collarbone and lips the whole time. Xolana rocked her hips to match his thrusts, her only concern was enjoying herself. Zevran, growing bored of the position, pulled out and flipped Xolana onto her stomach and pulled her hips up before pushing back inside.

Xolana supported herself on her elbows and rolls her hips back into his thrusts to make it feel harder and deeper. This position felt so good to the mage and gets such a good angle that she had to bite down and grip hard on the covers to not make too much noise. Zevran, noticing how his partners lovely sounds had been muffled, shifted his attention from her rather fine backside to the back of her head. Seeing that she was quieting herself in the covers, he grimaced. Not having any of that quiet nonsense Fereldan's seemed so fond of, he reached forward and grabbed a handful of Xolana's long black hair and pulled back, his thrusts growing steadily harder.

"Ah... Fuck!" Xolana cried. In the last rational part of her mind, the mage was thinking that if the entire village and everyone in the castle couldn't hear her gibberish exclamations, moans and shouts of pleasure they must be deaf by this point. Zevran smirked and grabbed Xolana's hips, pulling her back into his thrusts and snaking a hand down to rub her clit. "Ah... Oh maker I'm gonna..." Xolana was cut off as she clenched hard around his cock as she came hard again. Zevran grunted as the clenching pushed him towards the edge and he pulled out, flipped Xolana back over and shot his cum all over her. Xolana arched her back and moaned, still riding out her own orgasm. As she regained her senses, she rubbed a finger in some of the cum splayed all over her and licked it off with relish. Part of her was disappointed he didn't finish inside her, but she saw the wisdom of not. After all, while inducted Wardens may not have to worry about pregnancy, she did.

Zevran sighed, satisfied and slumped over next to Xolana. "I trust... you're feeling better?" he asked between pants.

Xolana nodded and lets out a relaxed sigh. "I _really_ need to clean myself up now but... Yes. _Much_ better," she paused. "I... Should thank you," she said after a moment.

"No need my dear. I dare say I needed the release almost as much as you."

Xolana looked over at her lover and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't struggle to find people to share a bed with."

Zevran was silent for a long moment. "A story for another time, my dear. Besides, our schedule hasn't left much time for such entertainment. Now, I do believe there is a tub in the adjoining room. I can call up some warm water if you wish."

Xolana watched him silently for a moment but then decided not to push the matter for now and looked down at herself instead. She giggled at the mess. "Yes I think that may be a good idea."

Zevran chuckled, any dark thoughts vanishing. "As delightful as the sight is, I daresay it will get... uncomfortable," he got up and threw on his small clothes and trousers. "I shall return with all due speed my dear," he said, bowing flamboyantly as he closed the door.


End file.
